CracKing in Denial
by p.s. i enjoy acid pops
Summary: Michael Moscovitz would never, ever be caught dead writing in a journal but a blog is different, right? Lots of geniuses have their own blogs. Well, whatever.
1. 1

**CracKing Chronicles, Vol. I - CracKing in Denial**

**Summary:** Michael Moscovitz would never, ever be caught dead writing in a journal but a blog is different, right? Lots of geniuses have their own  
blogs. Well, whatever.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the _Princess Diaries_ series. The series and all its characters belong to Meg Cabot. I just own the thoughts of Michael.

* * *

**_Wednesday, September 24th_**  
_Category: Blah_

I can't believe my parents are doing this to me. I, Michael Moscovitz, would never be caught

dead writing in a journal, or worse, a diary. But, they said they will revoke the 'don't ask, don't tell' policy if I don't comply with their rules. One of their rules is to keep a journal of some type. According to them, I "need to be honest with myself". It's just a bunch of crap, if you ask me. I am perfectly honest with myself let alone everyone else. Lilly thinks I'm a little too direct.

Well, maybe a blog is different. A lot of my 'friends' from Computer Club have blogs. So, it can't be that bad, right? Well, whatever. I've decided to create a blog. It's private too. Well, the entries that I'd prefer private are private while others are public. I'd rather not have a gazillion idiots reading my thoughts. It is easily accessible as well. It can be found through my Webzine, _Crackhead_. should be working on this month's issue of Crackhead, actually. But setting up a blog is no picnic, let me tell you. So, anyway, this is basically my test entry. I have to categorize every entry too. It will be useful in the future, I reckon but it's kind of a pain in the ass. What if there is no

category? So, I've decided to create a category called 'blah'. Any entry with no big category is categorized 'blah'. Useful, huh? Or, maybe, it's just rather stupid.

So, I may as well talk about myself now. I am a seventeen-year-old senior at Albert Einstein High School in Manhattan. I am Jewish… well, not that Jewish. I mean, I eat BLTs all the time, my favorite sandwich in fact. I have an annoying little sister, Lilly Moscovitz, who has amply proved over the years that she can not only take care of herself, but is also quite a genius. Something I will never admit. I'm too egoistical for my own good.

I play the guitar too. I taught myself, actually. No one knows I play either. Not even my parents. I am completely serious when I say no one. I don't intend to tell anyone either. I'm a rather withdrawn and reserved person, really. Until you get to know me, though. Then, I can talk… a lot and for a really, really long time too. I have an IQ of over 100. 170… something like that. I write songs as well as play the guitar and I must say, the lyrics are pretty sweet.

Now, physical traits, you ask? Oh, God. I'm talking to a blog. I've gone completely insane. But, well, anyway… I have dark brown hair and brown eyes. I'm just average, I guess. I'm 6'1" and have awesome abs. Haha. Well, I'm attractive enough. I hope.

However, even I were attractive to the female species, I am a geek so the chances of me getting a girl are zero. But, I haven't exactly tried _getting a girl_. I am not saying that I swing from the other side of the bat… I just don't find any girl from AEHS attractive. Judith is kind of hot, but she has a boyfriend. Besides, I'm seventeen and have yet to kiss a girl. Name one girl who would want to date an inexperienced geek from the _Computer Club_. Name just one bloody name.

Well, okay… I do kind of like this one girl. Actually, I don't. At least I think I don't. Actually, I'm not quite sure what I think of her. Maybe I like her, maybe I don't. I'm kind of 50/50 about my feelings. This one side is completely head-over-heels while the other side is, like: "No, stay away Moscovitz!" Which side should I listen to?

See, the girl… is a freshman. Low, huh? But, wait, not only is she a _freshman_ but also _my little sister's best friend_. You must be thinking… _God, how low can be go?_ It isn't MY fault that Lilly always brings her over. It's not my fault that Mia always looks adorable when she's nervous. It's not my fault that Mia… that… what? I don't even know why I like her. I'm probably just… protective. Like an older brother. That better be all that is. I mean, man, when Felix catches wind of this I'm dead for sure. He's my only non-computer-club friend. He's my _actual_ friend. Score one for Moscovitz! But, well, anyway…

I cannot like Mia Thermopolis. I just can't.

**_Wednesday, September 24th_**  
_Category: Family_

Okay, so… here I am again, completely contradicting what I said before. But, my parents are going completely over the top here. Okay, so there I was walking into one of their many arguments. They've been arguing like this for a while now, but I always just kind of pushed it to the side. They still love each other, right? I mean, they were making out in front of the sink just yesterday. Even after my many complaints.

So, then, my mom looks at me as I enter the kitchen. I could tell that they were both extremely angry at that moment. And all I could think was, _Oops… I walked into an argument. Damn._ _Now what? Just leave, Moscovitz… Oh, no… Houston, we have a problem! _

Mom: Michael, what were you doing in your room?

Me: Don't ask, don't tell…. Remember Mom?

_Well, I got away with that… _

Mom: Fine. But, do you agree with your father about this… this neopsychoanalysis movement?

_Damn. Run, Moscovitz, run! _

Me: Whoa… Mom, don't drag me into this.

Mom: Michael James Moscovitz!

Me: Mom. I'm serious. Can I just grab the cereal bowl? That was all I came here for.

Dad: Answer your mother, Michael. Then, we'll find out who's truly right.

_Leave! Leave! RUN!_

Me: Whatever.

And then I leave without the cereal I had wanted. I think I heard some cries of exasperation. They can't wait until I leave this house, I just know it. Ahh, the joys of family. But, well, anyway…

This argument can't mean anything, right? I really hope not. My parents cannot split up. They just… can't. I mean, come on, who –

Lilly just walked in, the little… ugh. Can't she just leave me the hell alone? I don't understand what her problem is.

Lilly: Hey, dorkus, Mia's coming over tomorrow after school. I just want to list the rules.

No way.

Me: Excuse me?

Lilly: Yes, rules. One: keep your damn shirt on. Two: Don't harass her –

Me: Harass her? I do not harass her.

Lilly: If I recall correctly, you often sexually harass her.

Me: What? I do not! I never have! God, just go away, Lil. What is wrong with you, anyway?

Lilly: What's wrong with me? Due to some drunk night some seventeen years ago, I got you as a brother.

Me: Aw, I'm touched, Lil. Now, get the hell out of my room; I'm busy.

She rolls her eyes and leaves. God, little sisters.

* * *

_ **A/N: **Please read and review! I would really love constructive criticism! _


	2. 2

**CracKing Chronicles, Vol. I - CracKing in Denial**

**Summary:** Michael Moscovitz would never, ever be caught dead writing in a journal but a blog is different, right? Lots of geniuses have their own blogs. Well, whatever.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the _Princess Diaries_ series. The series and all its characters belong to Meg Cabot. I just own the thoughts of Michael.

**A/N: **This fanfic takes place during the first PD book. So, this fanfic is a part of a series, all in Michael's POV. Also, thanks for all the reviews! And, about the "GPA-IQ" thing... I feel so stupid. XD I fixed that mistake. I will try to make the chapters longer but I've been quite busy lately so I'll try my best. Finally, I'm not trying to copy any other fanfic. _From Michael's Computer to Your's_ takes place later in the series whilst this is Michael's POV from the first book… but, well… since this is a series, I'll eventually get there too… But, I'm rambling now… so to the story! Mia finally comes in!

**A/N (again):** I should let you all know that Michael is currently in denial (that he likes Mia)… hence the name 'CracKing in Denial'. Also, please review once again and post _constructive_ criticism! I always love criticism… Even flames, as long as you use _proper_ grammar and spelling, thanks.

* * *

**_Thursday, September 25th_**_Category: Thermopolis_

I know, I know, another bloody entry but what can I say? Writing – or well, typing in my case – in a blog (or journal, I guess) is quite addicting. So, well… anyway… Lilly brought over Mia again. I don't really know what I think of this. I don't like Mia… I just don't, I can't… It's impossible, right? WHY AM I OBSESSING OVER THIS? Shit. This sucks. This totally sucks. I don't even swear that often (no, really… I don't… out loud, anyway)! I refuse to believe that I like Mia Freaking Thermopolis. No.

So, well, anyway, what happened today? Not much, really. I've been thinking though… wouldn't a band be so cool? I mean, I know how to play the guitar, now all I need is band members! I mean, it would so totally cool. We'd just need a place to practice, but otherwise… Plus, I need a new hobby. My life revolves around computers and I really doubt that's a good thing. But, hey, for all you know I could be the next Bill Gates… but only better 'cause Microsoft sucks. What would we call ourselves? I mean, seriously. You cannot be a good band unless you have a good name for yourselves. Well, I need a band first so I guess that can be decided later.

Anyway…. Mia. She came over right after school. And… well, I just couldn't resist! She was sitting there, looking so cute… Oh, damn. I didn't just say that. No, I really didn't. But, well, anyway… I overheard my parents asking Mia how she felt about her mom dating her algebra teacher. I was, like, oh, my God… no way. Her mom was dating Mr. G? Wow. It was too hilarious! I started laughing right then and there. I bet I sounded pathetic but it was too good. I had tell everybody I knew… wait, that's only the computer club. Damn. Ah, well. So, anyway, she began begging not to tell anyone. Now, everyone would agree with me that that was kind of cute. I mean, she was all embarrassed and red in the face… she was cute. But, not in the "Will-You-Date-Me?" kind of way. Completely platonic. REALLY!

So… I couldn't resist but to start asking her what she'll do for me. She offered walking Pavlov (my sheltie) and doing all this other crap. And, I just kept going, "What'll you do for me, Thermopolis?"

So stupid, so stupid, so stupid. Plus, the girl didn't even GET IT. I mean, WHO DOES THAT? Why is Mia Thermopolis so DENSE? See, there's another reason why I CANNOT like her. She's dense, so unlike me! Sorry if I sound rude, but dude… that girl is as smart as a pile of rocks. Okay, maybe that was too harsh but seriously! Eventually, I just went, "Forget it, okay, Thermopolis?"

I hope I didn't sound too mad but I probably did because WHO DOES THAT? God, I swear, that girl is just so… ugh. I don't like her. I don't.

**_Saturday, September 27th_**

_Category: School_

I'll admit, the school journal we had to keep for English during freshman year weren't that bad besides for the fact that Mrs. Spears read them. But, why again? Isn't one journal enough for her? But, oh, no. We have to write ANOTHER journal. I think she just doesn't know what other assignment to give us; we're too smart for her, see. Ha, yeah… right. With idiots like Richter, who can consider this senior class _smart_? I mean, who cares if he has straight A's? He has no common sense _and_ takes drugs. Oh, yeah, he seems totally smart to me. So, I might as well begin working on the stupid journal.

**ABOUT ME**

_Name: _Michael James Moscovitz

_Age:_ Seventeen

_Sex:_ Male

_Birthday:_ January 5th

_Siblings:_ Unfortunately I have a younger sibling, Lilly Moscovitz. She is currently a freshman and strives to annoy me to death.

_Likes:_ Computers, Star Wars, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, my dog, Pavlov… (I'm a geek, Mrs. Spears, what do you expect?)

_Dislikes:_ A lot of things… that I shall list later on.

_Parents:_ Still together…

_Mother:_ Ruth Moscovitz

_Father:_ Morty Moscovitz

_A Little About Me: _A little? Well, okay then. My name is Michael Moscovitz and I am a seventeen-year-old currently attending Albert Einstein High School. The end. Well, you said a little.

There. It's different than the one we had to fill out in freshman year but whatever. At least that's over with.

So, I still have to finish my Calculus homework, so off to work on that. Math should never be mixed with English. I hate weekend homework (GASP, me, Michael hate homework? No way!).

Friday, October 3rd Category: Blah 

Hey, who said I had to update regularly? So whatever. I don't care how often I update. So, well, nothing new today… but Thermopolis has been acting odd lately… odder than usual. It's kind of creepy. I don't know what's gotten into her. But, why do I care? I don't care. I really don't.

Um. I wanted to mention something else. But, I forgot. And, no, I did not forget because Mia took over my thoughts or anything. Well, whatever.

**_Saturday, October 4th_**

_Category: Thermopolis_

Heh. Mia's here. Wonderful. Damn. That's another entry in the 'Thermopolis' category. That category only deserves… -1 entries… or, well, entry. Well, I should be working on _Crackhead_. May as well go do that.

**_Saturday, October 4th_**

_Category: Thermopolis_

Uh, hello? Mia's here… of course I'm going to update over and over again. Why? No idea. Just deal with it. Well, her visit was kind of odd. I felt… envious, per se. I wish I were envious of her. But, no I was jealous of who she picked. For what, you ask? (Dear Lord, help me.)

So, there we were… Lilly, Mia, and I were just playing a little game, after I got an earful from Mia's father… jeez, that guy could yell! (_"Is Mia there? Is she? Tell her I need to talk to her? Why wouldn't you pick up before! Blah…blah…blah…"_) It all began when Lilly asked me (in the interest of science) which Bond girls I found more attractive: the blondes who needed rescuing or the brunettes with weapons? Well, duh. Any hormonal teenage boy with even an ounce of testerone would say the weapon-yielding chicks. I mean, _hello_ – how more obvious can you get? They're hot. But, well, it was all in the interest of science.

Then, we were talking about Buffy and Xena… my two favorite heroines. Oh, well, I love Princess Leia and Padme too… Plus, Natalie Portman is totally hot.

Then, there goes Thermopolis, asking stupid things like always.

"Hey, Michael, if it was the end of the world and you had to repopulate the planet but could only choose one life mate, who would it be, Xena or Buffy?" Thermopolis goes. Excuse me? I mean, hello? Weird, weird question. Who goes around asking something like that? But I, being the nice guy I was, answered. I told her she was weird for asking that but, then I answered, anyway.

"Buffy, duh," I answered. I grabbed a couple kernels of popcorn and then turned to Lilly as she asked Mia whom she would choose, Harrison Ford or George Clooney? So, I was like, "Who would you choose, Harrison Ford or Leonardo DiCaprio?" I thought they would choose Leonardo, like all those girls in my English class. Apparently, Leonardo is _uh – dor – uh – able_. But, they didn't. Which is good in way. At least they're not stupid.

"Harrison Ford or Josh Richter?" _Not Richter, not Richter, not Richter_. Yeah, that's what I was thinking the whole time as Mia opened her mouth to talk. And, don't ask me why. Even I don't know. Okay, so then, Mia picked Joshy. I felt kind of… I dunno. I guess I was slightly mad.

So, I tell her all this crap about Richter (which is all so true). Like, how he would show cowardice in dangerous situations, blah, blah, blah. I mean, anything to change her mind, right?

"Besides, Josh only goes out with girls who put out…" I finished. Mia did not look like the girl to lose her virginity just to go out with Josh Bloody Richter. So, she had to change her mind now. I tried tuning out as Lilly said she'd only put out for Josh if he blah blah this, blah blah that… I don't really care.

Mia said she WOULD put out for Josh but, only if he did the following:

They had been dating for a year

Had pledged his undying love for her…

And, you will not believe the last one:

Had taken her out to see _Beauty and the Beast_ on Broadway and hadn't made fun of it.

I mean, that's just… wow. What guy would DO that? _Beauty and the Beast_? Sorry, Thermopolis, but no way. No freaking way. And, that was just what I told her, trying not to laugh.

Then, Lilly goes, "Who would you choose, Michael? Mia or Lana Weinberger?"

For some bizarre reason, I said without even thinking, "Mia, of course." And, I was looking straight at her. Am I insane? But, well, it is true… I would never, ever date Weinberger. That's just… ugh. Then, Lilly started asking me all these questions. "Mia or Madonna?" Mia. "Mia or Buffy?" Um, Buffy, duh.

Then, Lilly went, "Mia, who would you choose, Michael or Josh?" I blinked and looked from Lilly to Mia, alternating back and forth. My mind had gone blank and I was like, _what is Lilly doing_? I couldn't help but not want to know the answer. Mia just sat there, as if she were thinking… but I knew the answer. Josh Richter. Mia would pick Josh over me. Josh. Josh Richter. Josh bloody Richter. Thankfully, my parents came in right then. I immediately left, taking Pavlov and leaving.

Okay, so I was jealous. But, who wouldn't be? I mean, _Josh Richter_. I should be angry. Not jealous. Ugh.

But… I'll ask Lilly whom she picked later… just in case.


	3. Sorry!

**ACK. Sorry, sorry, sorry! **

I'm very bad with updating at which is why I normally never upload chapter fics. ;o I kind of fell out of the Princess Diaries fandom after the seventh book but now that the eight book released a while back, I fell back in. XD I HAVE BEEN WRITING!

…. Just not _CracKing in Denial_. However, I'm almost done with my take on Michael's POV during The Fight. I hated reading that. It was so sad. And Mia is so stupid. I'll post that soon. Hopefully in a couple of weeks.

I'd like to thank everyone for all the reviews. Thank you so much! All your reviews made me smile. I'll answer any questions later, when I finally update this. (yeah, still sorry about that)

Here is a sneak peek of Michael's POV of The Fight! It is currently untitled and contains MAJOR spoilers for _Princess on the Brink_!

* * *

"And I think giving each other the precious gift of our virginity would be the most powerful expression of our love ever."

Um. The hell? Precious _what_? Needless to say, at this point I was struck between confusion and amusement. I'm sure it was written all over my face. Anyway, so I have absolutely no idea what she means by 'precious gift' and I was just all, "The precious _what_?"

Then she says, as if it is the most obvious thing in the world, "The precious gift of our virginity. I think we should give it to each other. Now. Tonight."

I didn't know whether to laugh or to cry. Precious gift!? Was she reading some sappy romance novel written by some cracked up old lady with multiple cats? I mean, what the hell… 'Precious gift'!? Now that I think about it, she probably _was_ reading some romance novel. But, yeah. She's Mia. Adorable, beautiful, cute Mia. _My_ Mia. In a non-chauvinistic way. I mean, I love her. So I had to be nice about this. But, still. You know. It was kind of, um, crazy.

"Mia," I said incredulously, "I gave my – what'd you call it? Oh, yeah my precious gift – away a long time ago."

Well, it was true. I wasn't a virgin and I honestly, _sincerely_, thought she knew this. I thought I had mentioned this somewhere along the line. Seriously. But, you would think, _Oh well_, right? It was before we even started dating, way before. But what was I thinking? This is Mia. She's different.

But I was so stupid. I just sat there, thinking: This is so stupid. Where did this precious gift crap come from? I was practically, like, laughing, for God's sake. Moscovitz. What on earth is wrong with you? She wasn't laughing. Not at all. Au contraire. She was freaking _horrified_.

Worried now, I said, "Wait. What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

* * *

Sorry, that's all for now. I don't want to give too much away. I'm currently at the part where Michael is all, "What is with you? It didn't mean anything, we were just messing around…" So I should be done soon. Also, for those who notice, 'precious gift' is not capitalized. Why? This is _Michael_'s POV. Not Mia's. So. Yeah.

Once again, I'm very, very sorry and I really hope to update soon or at least post Michael's POV on The Fight (… still need a title).


	4. Go ahead, kill me

Yeah, where's the update? Forget it; it's not happening. I am, however, attempting to re-write the series. Re-reading book eight got me into the mood. Plus, book eight cleared up Michael's personality a bit more. So, I'm trying again. I won't post it here yet until I finish at least volume one of the CracKing Chronicles re-write. To read it, please click the CracKing link in my bio. Thanks and I'm really sorry.

Aurora

P.S. I'm not deleting this yet though. Post any reviews for the re-write here. Thank you!!

P.P.S. I'll sincerely try my best this time.


End file.
